La luz de mi vida
by Allegra Salvatore
Summary: Nadie sabe como la gente y todo Londres Mágico reaccionaria a esta noticia. Hermione, la mejor amiga de "el niño que vivió", queda embarazada a sus 17 años. La idea es irse a Francia a terminar sus estudios y evitar que se descubra la identidad del padre de la criatura.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches niñ s! Aca vengo con el primer capi de esta historia, que espero que les guste a ustedes para leer tato como a mi para escribirla. Estoy tardando muchisimo y pido disculpas porque literalmente tuve una temporada mala con cosas personales que no vienen al caso.

 **Disclaimer: la historia es mía, pero los personajes son de J.K Rowling**

 ** _Capitulo beteado por:_** ** _Luna Maltter Black. Sin ella hasta a mi me arderían los ojos con mis faltas, gracias linda._**

 **Esta historia es un tanto peculiar, aunque es un embarazo adolescente en el mundo "muggle" en el Mundo Mágico son mayores de edad a los 17, esto hay que tenerlo en cuenta.**

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

 **Pov Hermione**

 _Un litro de agua, cuatro eva-test y 5 minutos después..._

Tomo el eva-test, que se encuentra en la repisa de mi "pequeño" baño, cuidadosamente como temiendo que me fuera a morder o que se transformara en un boggart o un dementor.

Lo observo y no puedo creer lo que me muestran esas dos rayas de color rosa que aparecen en cada eva-test que me hice.

¡Estoy embarazada! No lo puedo creer, no recuerdo casi nada de lo que sucedió esa noche o como llegué a sus fuer... condenados brazos.

Me llevo las manos a la cara y me doy cuenta que se están mojando con mis propias lágrimas.

¡Esto es malo, esto es realmente malo! - susurro para mi misma.

¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo continuar aquí, ¿qué van a pensar todos de mi? La "niña" prodigio Hermione Granger queda embarazada de un "hombre misterioso".

Misterioso para ellos pero no para mi.

Mis padres... por Merlín, qué van a pensar ellos, su única hija, su princesa, la Prefecta Perfecta embarazada a los 17 años.

Mi cabeza era una espiral de ideas para ocultar mi estado, desde hechizos desilusionadores hasta mudarme a otro país; estoy llegando al punto en que no se que idea sería la mejor pero creo tener una ligera noción.

Lo mejor sería mudarme a Francia y asistir a la Academia Beauxbatons donde van a saber guardar el secreto de mi actual estado en el momento en que se enteren, porque planeo aplicar un hechizo desilusionador que leí en un libro que data del siglo XVIII ideado especialmente para brujas embarazadas que querían huir de sus hogares por la violencia que sus maridos ejercían en ellas; y la parte extremadamente buena va a ser que no se van a enterar quién es el padre de mi bebé.

 _1 semana después_

Hoy me levante relativamente temprano, las clases empiezan a las 8:30 y recién son las 7 de la mañana; mis compañeras Lavander y Parvati se encuentran durmiendo cómodamente en sus camas, mientras yo soy despertada por las nauseas matutinas que aunque me encargue de disimularlas perfectamente me vienen persiguiendo desde hace 15 días.

En esta semana asumí realmente que estoy embarazada y que estoy decida a ocultar mi estado a todos, nadie puede saber de mi bebé y menos la manera en la que fue concebido y con quién.

Me dirijo al baño rápidamente y devuelvo la cena de la noche anterior en el inodoro, esto de estar embarazada y tener que ocultar los síntomas y el mismo embarazo es una real mierda.

Luego de dejar casi mi vida allí me cepillo cuidadosamente los dientes, para más tarde tomar un baño relajante de espuma.

Bajo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y salgo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, me dirijo al Gran Comedor caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, que están poco transitados a esta hora.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor lo veo. Tomo asiento al lado de Harry y Ron desayuno tranquilamente, o al menos eso intento demostrar.

Él es... es algo que simplemente no puedocontrolar, siento su penetrante y oscura mirada donde sea que me encuentre. En el salón de clases me mira fijamente con esos ojos azules que parecieran quererme leer la mente y descubrir todos mis secretos.

Harry y Ron están preocupados, no saben que es lo que me sucede y es mejor que todo se mantenga así por el bien de todos.

Seguramente se preguntaran el por qué me cambié de colegio y me fui tan lejos, pero es preferible que ellos crean alguna mentira que invente en el momento en el que me vaya porque simplemente decir la verdad no es una opción.

¿Cómo les explicaría a mis mejores amigos que quede embarazada por una borrachera la Noche de Halloween y que tuve que recurrir a un pensadero para poder recordar esa noche?

Ellos no lo comprenderían. Sencillamente comprenderían el porque empecé a beber tanto whisky de fuego esa noche, tenía mis emociones a flor de piel. El dolor y la decepción que sentía había sido tan grande que solo quise poder olvidar por una sola noche.

Lo único que ellos JAMÁS entenderían sería el por qué termine con _Él._

Mi padre el que yo siempre creí "perfecto" estaba engañando a mi madre desde hacía cinco años y producto de esa relación tiene un hijo de tres años que hace dos meses nos enteramos de su existencia, la misma noche de la fiesta veo a Blaise besándose con Pansy, o mejor dicho haciéndole una traqueotomía con la lengua y a Ginny, Ron y Harry viéndome con lástima.

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros como para restarle importancia a lo que estaba viendo.

Ellos sabían que con Zabini andábamos en algún tipo de relación; yo sabía que no me tenía que arriesgar por él, que simplemente él no valía la pena y que solo era atracción, una atracción de adolescente pasajera.

Siempre dije que la solución a los problemas no se encontraba al final de un vaso, pero quise por una noche comportarme como una adolescente normal e intentar manejar mi dolor como todos mis compañeros, solo que ese intento para manejar el dolor tuvo un precio demasiado alto para mi.

Recuerdo como _Él_ se me acercó y me consoló a su manera; me dio un torpe abrazo y me acompañó hasta el baño de Myrtle "la Llorona" para limpiarme la cara y quitarme los restos del maquillaje que se había corrido producto de las lágrimas.

Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi mente.

 _-¡No lo vale Granger! Mereces algo mejor, el no sabría darte lo que quieres._

Yo le repliqué molesta, el no tenía derecho a meterse en mi vida. Estaba atravesando una linea que no le correspondía, así que simplemente y dejándome guiar por el alcohol le conteste con sorna.

 _-Y según usted, ¿qué es lo que quiero?_

 _-Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere, quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión, aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro_

Luego de eso mis recuerdos son algo borrosos, aunque gracias al pensadero pude recobrar algo de mi memoria perdida esa noche y esa fue la primera imagen que me mostró el pensadero.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? - me dice Harry sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si Harry, ¿por qué? - le digo con un intento de sonrisa.

-Porque hace varios días que estas callada, simplemente no hablas con nadie, huyes a la biblioteca cuando tienes posibilidad pero no para leer sino para estar con la mirada perdida entre las estanterías, ¿quieres que siga? - le contesta Ron sarcásticamente.

-Ron... - dice Harry en intentado controlar el carácter explosivo de nuestro amigo.

-Yo... ehh... yo, tengo algo que decirles chicos – les digo nerviosamente. Harry me mira con una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro y una mirada de preocupación pero al mismo tiempo de apoyo. Ron me mira con sus ojos azules, tan diferentes a los fríos y oscuros como la persona a la cuál pertenecen aquellos que me persiguen por las noches, intentando comprender el porque de mis nervios y presionándome con la mirada a que conteste – yo voy a...


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas noches! Aca vengo con el segundo capi de esta historia, que espero que les guste a ustedes para leer tato como a mi para escribirla. Estoy tardando muchisimo y pido disculpas porque literalmente tuve una temporada mala con cosas personales que no vienen al caso.

 **Disclaimer: la historia es mía, pero los personajes son de J.K Rowling**

 ** _Capitulo beteado por:_** ** _Luna Maltter Black. Sin ella hasta a mi me arderían los ojos con mis faltas, gracias linda._**

 **Esta historia es un tanto peculiar, aunque es un embarazo adolescente en el mundo "muggle" en el Mundo Mágico son mayores de edad a los 17, esto hay que tenerlo en cuenta.**

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

 _-Yo... ehh... yo, tengo algo que decirles chicos – les digo nerviosamente. Harry me mira con una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro y una mirada de preocupación pero al mismo tiempo de apoyo. Ron me mira con sus ojos azules, tan diferentes a los fríos y oscuros como la persona a la cuál pertenecen aquellos que me persiguen por las noches, intentando comprender el por qué de mis nervios y presionándome con la mirada a que conteste – yo voy a..._ yo _voy a... este..._

-¿Tu vas a qué Hermione? - le pregunta Ron casi perdiendo su escasa paciencia. Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control, en el Gran Comedor sentía algunas miradas de algunas serpientes y la mirada penetrante de _El._ Giré mi vista y lo vi mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules que son la pesadilla de varios, su cabello azabache estaba perfectamente peinado y tenía su túnica negra limpia y sin una sola arruga.

Parkinson me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante y con prepotencia, Malfoy, como siempre, me miraba con desprecio, Blaise ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme a la cara y se concentro en su desayuno y Theo simplemente me miro con lástima y una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Yo me voy a ir a la Academia Beauxbatons – dije en un susurro mordiéndome el labio inferior. Estaba nerviosa, ya me hacía una idea de como iban a reaccionar.

-¿Herms podrías repetirlo de nuevo que no te escuche? - dice Harry mirándome con una sonrisa.

-QUE ME VOY A ESTUDIAR A FRANCIA HARRY – les digo a mis amigos, no me di cuenta que lo había gritado hasta que sentí la mirada de varias personas en mi.

 _El_ tenía una mirada mas oscura de lo normal pero su rostro no demostraba nada, lo único que varió fue su mirada.

Ron estaba casi tan colorado como su cabello y Ginny tenía la boca abierta de la impresión y los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué te vas Hermione? - me dice Harry angustiado.

-Vamos a hablarlo en la Sala Común después de desayunar – los chicos me miraron reticentes – por favor – les digo rogándoles con la mirada.

Nuevamente nos centramos en el desayuno, aunque yo estaba casi ausente y mis amigos comían de manera casi automática y con la mirada perdida. Lo miré disimuladamente a _él_ y se notaba la tensión que había en el ambiente, casi podía sentir su magia desbordándose y alcanzándome para envolverme en su oscuridad.

Sus ojos estaban más fríos que nunca. Desvié mi mirada hacía el profesor Dumbledore y lo encontré mirándome, se había dado cuenta del intercambio de miradas que tuve con _Él._

Agacho mí cabeza y continuo con mi desayuno sintiendo la mirada pensativa de Dumbledore sobre mi.

Termino rápidamente de comer, salgo del Gran Comedor y me dirijo hacia la Biblioteca sintiendo aún la mirada suspicaz del profesor Dumbledore y la extraña mirada que me dirige _Él._

Cuando llego a la Biblioteca agarro de una de las estanterías un libro sobre Runas Antiguas del siglo XIII y me siento en mi lugar de siempre, cerca de la puerta donde está la Sección Prohibida.

A mi mente vienen los recuerdos de hace casi dos meses.

 _Flashback_

 _Lo vi, a Blaise con Pansy, pero no me sentí traicionada solo un poco decepcionada porque simplemente no lo amaba. El era como una distracción para mí y yo lo era para él, mi problema era otro._

 _Mi padre tenía una familia paralela desde hace unos años y ahora quería que yo conociera a su nueva mujer y su hijo, yo hubiese accedido pero lo escuche gritándole a mamá que quería que el fenómeno que tenía como hija conociera a su nueva y "amada" familia. Mi madre tenía sus ojos anegados en lágrimas pero le contesto fríamente diciéndole que yo no era una fenómeno simplemente que era "especial" y que no tenía porque avergonzarme._

 _Los recuerdos de ese día me inundaban y deje escapar un sollozo ahogado, dirigí mi mirada hacía la barra donde había ponche, cerveza de mantequilla y Whisky de Fuego ( **N/A: de donde yo soy en ninguna fiesta del colegio permiten bebidas alcohólicas, a no ser que sea en la graduación. En este caso vamos a hacer como que están permitidas).** Levanté un poco mi largo vestido para ir hasta la barra sin tropezarme, el vestido era de un color rosa fuerte y tenía un generoso escote en la parte delantera mientras que atrás dejaba entrever gran parte de mi espalda, pero a pesar de todo eso no era vulgar solo insinuaba más de lo que mostraba._

 _Quería por una vez en mi vida dejar de ser la niña perfecta y comportarme como la adolescente que soy, quería olvidar todo lo malo solo por una noche y aturdirme lo suficiente como para poder dormir sin pesadillas por una sola noche._

 _Después del quinto vaso de Whisky mis recuerdos son un poco borrosos, me recuerdo caminando por el pasillo, y haberme encontrado con Él, la manera en como me consoló y me guió hasta el baño donde se encontraba el fantasma de Myrtle y me ayudo a sentarme en el suelo._

 _Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él me observaba con esos ojos que no mostraban ninguna emoción y yo lo desafié con la mirada, si hubiese estado sobria habría tenido hasta miedo de estar a solas con él en el baño de Myrtle y nunca se me hubiese ocurrido desafiarlo._

 _-¿Qué hace usted aquí? - le pregunto de manera retadora. Él eleva una ceja y me mira casi divertido al ver mi intento de desafiarlo._

 _-No creo que esa sea la manera en la que quisiste contestarme Granger – me dice casi molesto - ¿o me equivoco? - siento como me presiona para que me disculpe, pero eso simplemente no va a pasar._

 _-Se equivoca, si quise contestarle así – le repliqué molesta._

 _-¿Todo esto es por ese chico? - me dice casi furioso y sujetándome de los hombros - ¿qué no lo entiendes? - me dice mientras lo veo caminando casi como un león enjaulado en frente de mi para luego agacharse y sujetarme nuevamente de los hombros y mirarme con esos impresionantes ojos azules. Ojos que demuestran una inteligencia y astucia muy pocas veces vista – ¡No lo vale Granger! Mereces algo mejor, el no sabría darte lo que quieres – me dice muy seguro de si mismo._

 _Yo le repliqué molesta, el no tenía derecho a meterse en mi vida. Estaba atravesando una linea que no le correspondía, así que simplemente y dejándome guiar por el alcohol le conteste con sorna._

-Y según usted, ¿qué es lo que quiero?

-Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere, quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión, aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro **(N/A: la frase es de The Vampire Diaries, se la dice Damon a Elena)**

 _Luego se acercó a mi y toma mis manos para levantarme del piso. Cuando ya estoy parada en frente de el y mirándonos fijamente a los ojos él se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del baño. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Merlín Santo. Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento su erección contra mi vientre. Dios mío… Me desea._

 _Si mis amigos se enteraran que en vez de irme a dormir llorando a mi cuarto me quede aquí con Él no se que harían._

 _-Ven conmigo Granger – me dice susurrando en mi oído y alternando entre pequeños besos y mordiditas alrededor de mi cuello haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba – vamos a mi cuarto – me dice dándome un beso profundo que hace que mis rodillas tiemblen y pierdo las fuerzas de mis piernas, me hubiese caído de no ser porque el me sujetó y me levantó en sus brazos haciendo que enrede automáticamente mis piernas en sus caderas mientras que continuábamos besándonos apasionadamente._

 _Separo mis labios de él y susurro un débil si._

 _Tenía mis emociones a flor de piel, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Él comienza a caminar conmigo en brazos y atravesamos unos pasillos donde no se veía gente, estaban completamente vacíos hasta que llegamos a uno que estaba casi en penumbras, solo alumbrado con dos antorchas y un cuadro con un hombre bastante serio pero que estaba muy bien vestido._

 _Él le susurra unas palabras para luego dejarnos pasar, no entendí muy bien que le dijo ya que estaba concentrada en su cuello sintiendo el latido de su corazón contra mis labios y en su exquisito aroma. Él olía a colonia cara y su propio almizcle conviertiendolo en una seria amenaza para mis hormonas que esta noche estaban alborotadas._

 _Luego de que entráramos a su cuarto apoya mis pies en el suelo. Su habitación era verdaderamente un reflejo de él, pude ver que tenía una biblioteca personal en uno de los costados, dos puertas en el lado opuesto del cuarto las cuales supuse que eran el baño y su closet; en el centro de la habitación había una cama king-size con pilares de los cuales caía un tul de color negro hasta el piso, las sábanas eran negras y tenía un cobertor de color verde esmeralda._

 _Siento sus brazos rodearme nuevamente y corriendo mi cabello para besarme el cuello, yo muevo ligeramente mi cabeza para darle espacio para besarme mejor. Me agarra de las caderas y me da vuelta de un tirón para que quede en frente de él; comienza a besarme desesperadamente desarmando con su mano derecha el peinado semi-recogido que me había hecho para la ocasión, haciendo que mi cabello caiga hasta llegar casi a mi cintura mientras que sentía su mano izquierda recorrer mis caderas hasta llegar a mis glúteos. Su mano derecha va descendiendo desde mi cabello hasta tomar mi trasero con ambas manos para pegarme aún más a él. Yo lleve mi mano izquierda a su cuello mientras que la derecha estaba enterrada en su liso cabello negro. Nos seguimos besando con frenesí hasta que me falto el aire y el se separó un poco de mí. Me miró a los ojos y no se qué vio allí pero agarró mis manos y me empujó hacia la cama haciéndome caer sobre ella con el encima de mi._

 _Sentía una humedad desconocida entre mis piernas que me hacía casi imposible resistirme a bajar la mano y tocarme, lo único que me detenía eran sus manos que estaban sujetando las mías por arriba de mi cabeza que se encontraba apoyada en una de las almohadas de plumas._

 _-Si quieres que me detenga el momento es ahora – me dice jadeante y con su erección pegada en mi bajo vientre, el se estaba moviendo rozándose justo allí. Él sabía que no me iba a resistir, tenía la guardia baja y el me estaba tentando de una manera que nunca creí posible._

 _-Sabes perfectamente que no estoy en posición de decir no – le dije con un gemido ahogado que salió de mi boca cuando sentí sus dedos correr la tela del vestido y de mis bragas para adentrarse en mí. El empezó a mover sus dedos empapados con mis jugos velozmente, mientras yo sentía que un nudo se me hacía en mi bajo vientre._

 _-Eres tan estrecha, puedo sentir que estas a punto de llegar – me dice con lo ojos negros de deseo mirándome – no te contengas – me dice dándome un profundo beso mientras agregaba un tercer dedo de golpe y los empezaba a mover fuertemente dentro de mi interior mientras continuaba besándome, yo no podía parar de gemir y jadear su nombre._

 _Siguió con ese ritmo hasta que sentí las paredes de mi sexo contraerse para estallar en un intenso orgasmo dejando su mano empapada con mi liberación. Él saco sus dedos de mi interior y les paso la lengua, haciendo que saliera un gemido casi agónico de mi._

 _Lo vi levantarse de la cama para sacarse la túnica negra que llevaba y arrancarse la camisa negra haciendo saltar todos los botones para subirse de nuevo encima de mi. Podía ver la tienda de campaña que tenía montada en sus pantalones. Sentía como mi magia se desbordaba y lo reconocía a él, mientras que su magia hacía lo mismo conmigo. Lo miré chasquear los dedos y rápidamente desapareció su ropa y la mía, mordí mi labio inferior y me quise tapar, pero me di cuenta de que no me podía mover. Sentí como ató mis manos mágicamente a los pilares de la cama dejándome expuesta a su merced._

 _\- Oh, no… ¿Cómo va a entrar? – me pregunto mentalmente a mi misma cuando veo su miembro, el debió de haber notado mi temor porque me dijo..._

 _-No te preocupes – me susurra mirándome a los ojos –. Tú cuerpo se va a adaptar a mi tamaño._

 _Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda_

 _suspendido por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los_

 _ojos ardientes._

 _\- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Recuerda que es tu última oportunidad de decir que no, ya no va a haber marcha atrás – me pregunta en voz baja._

 _\- Por favor – le suplico. No me reconozco a mi misma, lo deseo tanto como nunca llegue a desear a nadie._

 _No puedo negar y decir que el nunca me gusto y que no me pareció atractivo porque eso seria una vil mentira._

 _\- Levanta las rodillas —me ordena en tono suave._

 _Obedezco de inmediato._

 _\- Ahora voy a follarla, señorita Granger –murmura colocando la punta de su_

 _miembro erecto delante de mi sexo –. Duro –susurra._

 _Y me penetra bruscamente._

 _-¡Aaay! – grito._

 _Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de_

 _mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el_

 _triunfo._

 _Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime._

 _-Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta con ese tono de voz profundo que lo caracteriza._

 _Siento como las cuerdas que mágicamente me sujetaban a los pilares de la cama desaparecen._

 _Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento llena por_

 _dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación_

 _de tenerlo dentro de mí._

 _-Voy a moverme, nena – me susurra un momento después en tono firme._

 _Oh._

 _Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme._

 _Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene._

 _-¿Más? – me susurra con voz salvaje._

 _-Sí – le contesto._

 _Vuelve a penetrarme y a detenerse._

 _Gimo. Mi cuerpo lo acepta… Oh, quiero que siga._

 _-¿Otra vez? – me pregunta._

 _-Sí – le contesto en tono de súplica._

 _Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que_

 _siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y_

 _sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación,_

 _empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con_

 _fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el_

 _ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente_

 _y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y siento que_

 _algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida_

 _que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en_

 _sudor. No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable._

 _Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él… Solo yo… Ay, por favor… Mi cuerpo se pone rígido._

 _-Córrete para mí – susurra sin aliento._

 _Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su_

 _cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también él, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida_

 _se queda inmóvil y siento las pulsaciones de su miembro mientras se vacía dentro de mí._

 _Siento como se me cierran los ojos y me duermo desnuda entre sus brazos._

 _A la mañana siguiente me despierto y siento un cuerpo al lado del mío, giro lentamente y lo veo a Él. Salgo despacio de la cama y busco mi varita, cuando la encuentro ni siquiera me pongo a pensar y me visto con magia._

 _Doy media vuelta a la cama y lo veo a él casi despierto, si alguien se entera que esto pasó yo sería expulsada por acostarme con él y él no la pasaría nada bien._

 _Voy a tener que actuar como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada entre nosotros – me digo a mi misma, mientras saco la varita y la apunto hacia el murmurando un Obliviate._

 _Aunque nunca imagine que ni un simple Obliviate podría hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Esto no puede seguir así, sigo pensando en él todo el tiempo.

Voy a tener que hablar con mis amigos sobre los motivos por los que me voy, tendría que ser algo académico o para alejarme y olvidar lo de mi padre.

Con esa idea en mente salgo de la Biblioteca y me dirijo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor y que sea lo que Merlín quiera.

 **¿? Pov**

Recuerdo esa noche como si fuese ayer, soy un experto en la magia; un simple _Obliviate_ no me borraría los recuerdos.

Todo mago sabe que tiene que proteger su mente en todo momento.

Ella es mía, nuestras magias se reconocieron y ahora falta que ella lo acepte. Espero que esos idiotas a los que llama "amigos" no intervengan o tendré que deshacerme de ellos.

* * *

Espero que les guste y que halla alguien, lamento la tardanza pero voy a intentar acomodarme! Tengo que rendir parciales y 6 finales, estoy sumamente complicada.

 **Hagan sus apuestas, sabemos que Hermi esta embarazada y ella sabe de quien es; el se acuerda de todo pero no tiene idea de que esta embarazada; ella no sabe que el se acuerda de esa noche.**

 **Así que:**

 **¿Quien es el misterioso pelinegro de ojos azules?**

 **Ally Salvatore**


End file.
